Maladies héréditaires du métabolisme : Un modèle d'étude des maladies orphelines
Les maladies héréditaires du métabolisme : Un modèle d'étude des maladies orphelines Par Jean-Marie Saudubray http://www.simdnama.org/ Introduction Médecin du service Pédiatrie de l'Hôpital Necker, l'un des premiers à s'intéresser aux maladies du métabolisme. Ces maladies, nouvelles en médecine, prennent à contrepied la médecine traditionnelle organisée autour des organes. Exemples : Dermato, ophtalmo, cardio etc ... Cette répartition est justifiée par la diversité des instruments et techniques Laennec est l'un des pères de cette médecine. Aujourd'hui, les collèges d'enseignement nationaux constituent autant de secteurs qui montrent une tendance à s'isoler. Le métabolisme, lui, est transversal. C'est un mécanisme de fonctionnement qui touche toutes les cellules de tous les organes. Le métabolisme est l'ensemble des processus soit de fabrication, soit de destruction, qui fait le lien entre l'organisme et l'extérieur. Les maladies héréditaires du métabolisme, sont les maladies qui affectent un ou plusieurs de ces innombrables processus. Il y a environ 5000 gènes codant pour des protéines enzymatiques, et lesdits gènes constituant autant de cibles de mutation. La génétique a fortement contribué à empêcher le développement de la médecine métabolique. Par le biais d'une pensée analytique, elle a masqué la pensée synthétique de la médecine métabolique. Le génome fait les outils, mais l'organisation des outils en elle-même, c'est le métabolisme. Depuis moins de cinquante ans, une prise de conscience : les maladies génétiques. Potentiel : 5000 a minima | Connues : 500 Les maladies héréditaires du métabolisme constituent le paradigme des maladies orphelines Spécialiste : Cinq cas en 45 ans Pourquoi le diabète n'est pas une maladie métabolique héréditaire ? Distinguer mécanisme et cause. Il y a des facteurs génétiques dans le diabète (courant), mais la cause, c'est la destruction immunitaire des ilots de Langerhans du pancréas. Elle n'est pas directement d'origine génétique. Exemple : La mitochondrie : siège de l'énergie dans la cellule, la chaîne respiratoire. Problème : extrême complexité des mécanismes métaboliques, beaucoup de médecins en ignorent beaucoup Il y a une communication et logique interorganelles (exemple de la glycosylation), ce qui était inconnu il y a 20 ans. Actuellement, on recense 60 maladies tous les deux mois relatives à la glycosylation (une tous les deux mois). Difficulté : des expressions cliniques similaires ou complètement différentes. En connaissant le mécanisme du métabolisme du glucose, on a pu prévoir des défauts et de nouvelles maladies (corps cétoniques dans le cas de l'hypoglycémie). Difficulté des généticiens et cancérologues à descendre dans le métabolisme. Frein épistémologique au développement de cette science. Pendant longtemps, le métabolisme était réservé aux pédiatres. L'anencéphale : pas de cerveau, mais compatible avec la vie. Syndrome de Sôtôs : mégencéphalie. Classification des IEM (Inborn Errors of Metabolism) Souvent le diagnostic d'une IEM se fait par défaut. Intoxication : IEM of Intermediary metabolism Diagnostic circumstances IEM Intoxication : IEM of Intermediary metabolism *Aminoacidopathies (catabolism, synthesis, transport) 30 *Organic acidurias 30 *Vitamin disorders 40 *Urea cycle defects 7 *Sugar intolerances (polyols) - *Metals, Porphyrias 12/8 *Neurotransmitters (catabolism, synthesis) 30 Diagnostics : #Antenatal symptom (echo, NMR) #Neonatal screening (at risk screening) #Neonatal symptoms #Late onset acute (intermittent signs) #Acute or chronic specific symptoms (eye, skin, liver, heart, kidney …) #Chronic/progressive general symptoms ##Progressive neuro-mental deterioration ##Failure to thrive Basic Principles of diagnostic approach to IEM #Consider IEM in parallel with other more common conditions in the atual clinical context #Be aware of symptoms that persist remain unexplained after the initial treatment #Do not confuse a symptom or a syndrom with etiology #IEMs can present at any age #Although most IEMs are transmitted as recessive disorders, the majority of cases appear sporadic #Initially consider IEMs amenable to treatment #Take care of Intoxication : Common characteristics *Accumulation of water-soluble molecules *No embryo fœtal consequences on the affected fœtus *Neonate is typically normal and born at term *Free interval between birth and first symptoms *Easy to diagnose by chromatographies *Present ofte in emergency with acute, recurrent decompensations triggered by external eventsmost of them are treatale in acut phase and preventively *Many of them can be detected by neonatal screening Les malades sont motivés par l'espoir *Potentiel d'un traitement *Compréhension du pronostic *Disponibilité de conseil génétique Pourquoi les maladies métaboliques méritent l'attention *La plupart du temps, un simple prélèvement sanguin ou urinaire permet le diagnostic *Pour certains diagnostics, il existe un traitement *Possibilité de diagnostic anténatal pour grossesse ultérieure Quels freins épistémologiques ? Ignorance, inertie dans les diagnostics -> Risque d'Opportunité de thérapie ratée Manque de familiarité avec les IEM -> Risque de tests non adaptés : coût/temps Approche trop systématique -> Risque de tests non appropriés Quand faut-il faire les tests ? *Emergency **Rule out treatable disorders **Test -> Treat -> think *Unexpected pregnancy **Test in regard to the proband phenotype **Rush in case of prenatal positive diagnosis *Persistent, progressive, unexplained symptoms **Think, then test **Use Diagnostic algorithms to help **Prioritize treatable disorders **Avoid ordering long lists of tests for potential possibilities Category:Conférences